


Safe place

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles leans on Cara
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Safe place

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use any of my original characters or any of my work for that matter for your own fics I don’t allow any borrowing of any kind including skimming my account for fandoms to use I’m not comfortable with that I like having complete control over everything I write

“I can’t keep on pretending I’m fine”Miles admitted to Cara 

“The breakup and Ali’s diagnosis it must be a lot of weight on you”Cara says 

"All I want is you”Miles shares his lingering feelings to Cara 

“That doesn’t make you crazy”Cara tried comforting him 

“I know you might not want me back either”Miles chuckled 

“Moving on isn’t easy”Cara told him 

“You’re my safe place”Miles says to Cara 

“I’m here for you to lean on me when and wherever”Cara explained 

“At least I still have you in my life”Miles had to settle for whatever this weird friendship was between him and Cara


End file.
